


100 Things #35 (Silk Stalkings)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [35]
Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #35 (Silk Stalkings)

Palm Beach was a beautiful city filled with beautiful people, beautiful houses and lots and lots of beautiful green money. The kind that came in stacks with extra zeros at the end. At least if you lived on the right side of town. The other side just wasn't worth mentioning unless you were the kind of person who liked to go slumming. Or you happened to be a cop. Someone who lived her life between the two and knew all too well the ways in which both were exactly alike. Sex, drugs, jealousy and greed all ended in murder when viewed through the eyes of Detective Sergeant Rita Lee Lance. The only thing that changed was the cost of the floor the current corpse was lying on.


End file.
